The Fire Within
by IsildurBlack
Summary: The story of a young man's journey to the dark side. AU Ep1 era with new EU characters. Obi/Sabe
1. Prologue

**THE FIRE WITHIN**

By: Jonathon "Isildur" Riley and Sam "Chewie" Mina

©2001-2002 Ghetto Films Productions

**Prologue - Jon**

Alar Jade rose from his bed and looked around.  All he could see was vague shapes and outlines, but through the force, he could sense everything.   He quickly pulled the robes from the nearby chair to his hand and stood up.  He wrapped the robes around his body and popped his neck.

"That feels great!"

He then walked out of the room and began his journey down to the fresher.  

After a few minutes in the fresher, he comes out and dries his bright red hair.  Reaching up and pealing the dead skin away from his scar, he looks disgusted as he tosses it away.

"I need to do something about this scar..."

He walks back toward his bedroom and begins to dress in his jedi garbs.  Pulling the belt tight, then he attaches his lightsaber to it.  He walks out of the room and down the hall to the right.  At the end of the hall is a large door, which he swiftly opens with the force, using a small flick of his wrist.  Inside is a large pit, lined with blaster turrets.

He walks to the center of the pit, levitating over the gap, and then closes his eye.  He tosses his robe to the side and cracks his knuckles.  The blaster turrets suddenly come to life and aim for him.  A blaster bolt flies at Alar's head, but it is deflected by the red blade of his lightsaber.  He throws the lightsaber over his head and deflects a shot from behind him.  He somersaults into the air and redirects another shot at one of the turrets, destroying it.

After a few minutes of similar maneuvers, all of the turrets lie in heaps of smoldering metal.  He pulls the robes into his hand, and puts it on, then he hooks his lightsaber back to his belt and leaves the room, laughing.

"That was too easy...I need a real opponent, no more of this computerized weapons stuff."

He walks down the hall and turns into a large empty room.  The walls are completely black, and reflect no light.  He shuts the door behind him and sits in the middle of the absolute darkness.  There he begins to meditate.

He is suddenly in a large forest surrounded by trees as large around as houses.  He hears howling in the distance.  From behind a tree appear 2 figures, glowing blue and green.  He draws his lightsaber, but the figures have vanished.  He sighs as he comes out of the trance, and stands up confused.  Perhaps he will understand the vision more clearly in time.


	2. The First True Kiss

**Chapter 1 – The First True Kiss - Jon**

Alar Jade walked out of his room and headed down toward the exit.  He walked outside, and squinted at the glaring light from the sun.  He loathed Wayland, but it was the easiest place for him to hide out at the time being. 

He headed for the docking bay, and climbed the ramp into his ship _The Adnulir.  The ramp closes as he takes off and flies into the upper atmosphere.  He punches a few numbers into his Nav-Computer and star-lines form as he pulls back on the hyperspace lever._

A few days later, he climbs out of his ship and boards a transport.  He rides it to a small village on the outskirts of town.  He disembarks and walks up to one of the houses.  He buzzes at the door, and it slides open.  He fiddles with his hands in his pockets as he walks inside.

Sitting on the couch in a long-flowing black dress is a beautiful young woman.

"Hello Alar," she says as he enters the room, "it's so nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, Sweetie, I know…" he says to her.  

He sits on the couch next to her and they begin to kiss.  After a second, Alar pulls back.

"I can't do this anymore…"

He reaches into his pocket as sweat begins to pour down his face.

"What's the matter, Alar?"

Alar gets up off the couch and bends down on his knees.  He reaches up and takes her left hand into his.

"Kyndra, will you marry me?"

He slides the ring out of his pocket and holds it up for her to see.  She begins to cry, as she smiles and says "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"  He slides the ring onto her finger and stands up, smiling.

He sits back down on the couch and kisses her again, more passionately than before.  He leans her back and slowly begins to remove her gown, grinning ear to ear.__


	3. A Quiet Trip?

**Chapter 2 – A Quiet Trip?**– Jon

A hooded figure stood facing the window, looking out into space.  A similarly dressed figure walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.  The first figure spins around.  He pulls back his hood revealing a young man, about 20 or 21 years of age. 

"Hello, master, I didn't hear you come in." He says.

"Vor'en, how many times have I come in here and not made a sound?  You need to open yourself to the force, let it flow through you, and then you will be able to see me enter." The second figure says to his apprentice.

"I am sorry Malon, but our mission worries me.  I sense a great danger below us, something elusive."

"Trouble yourself not with Trandosha, we are heading for Kashyyyk; there is no reason to fear Trandosha."

Vor'en looks down at the brown planet below them as the travel through real space toward the Wookiee planet of Kashyyyk.

"Why did Chancellor Valorum send us here anyways?  Why not master Qui-Gon and his apprentice…Obi Wan?"

"They are off investigating the crisis at Naboo, they had more important things to attend to, than overseeing the crowning of Roa'woorr."

Vor'en looks out the window and sees a small group of lights approaching the ship rapidly.  He looks over to Malon and says, 

"What's that, master?  It looks like a group of…Oh no!"

His eyes widen as he looks over at his master, seeing that his feelings are right.


	4. A New Enhancement

**Chapter 3 – A New Enhancement - Jon**

Alar woke up next to his wife, who is now about 3 months pregnant and showing.  He leans over and kisses her as he gets out of bed and heads to the fresher again. As he gets out he reaches up and peals a piece of dead skin of his scar.

"OK, that's it!  I'm going to get that surgery today!"

He walks back to the bedroom and gets dressed as Kyndra wakes and smiles up at him sleepily.

"Good morning," She yawns and stretches before finishing, "dear."

He smiles over at her and says,

"Yeah…I've decided to get the surgery done.  I'm going to get it done in a few hours."

"What, you said you weren't going to do it, but if this is what you want, then I will support you, even though you don't need it."

She reaches up and brushes his scar, then down his cheek.  He flinches, as she brushes past his battle scar.  He closes his remaining eye, and sighs.

"Yeah I know, but the scabbing…It's getting worse."

"You look handsome to me, dear, but if you think you'll be happier with it, then we'll head down there after lunch."

He smiles and shakes his head.  He finishes dressing and heads out the door toward the kitchen.

A few hours later, he walks out of a small room and presses a button on his cheek. Diodes light up as he slowly regains his original vision.  He looks over at Kyndra, who is smiling, and smiles back at her.  She reaches up and runs her fingers over the cold steel, and shivers.  

He reaches up too and moves her hand aside as he brushes his new cybernetic eye.  He grins and looks over into the mirror, and gasps.  He was beautiful compared to before, but he is still hideous, due to the large piece of metal over his face.

He looks back at Kyndra and makes a half-smile.  He takes her hand as they head home. The doctor walks out of the room and wipes his hands on his pants, then goes about counting his money.  All of a sudden the building explodes as a huge fireball erupts from one of the credit chips.  Kyndra looks back horrified, but Alar, stands there chuckling.

"Wasn't that so cool?  He is a criminal after all…"

"No, Alar!  That wasn't cool, it was mean.  I can't believe you just did that…"

She looks over at him with a mean look on her face and backs away when he reaches out for her.  He drops his head in sorrow, and she approaches him, feeling bad for yelling at him.  He looks over his shoulder and smiles as they board _The Adnulir._


	5. Sidetracked

**Chapter 4: Sidetracked – Sam and edited by Jon   
  
Alarms sounded, as the ship went to red alert, the two Jedi sprinted to the bridge. The doors slid open just as Vor'en Kurn and his master, Malon Oon, arrived. There sat the two pilots, hunched over the controls, manipulating them frantically.**

   
"What is it?" asked Vor'en. 

  
"Enemy fighters! Z-95s by the look of them. They are on an intercept course." 

  
"Blow 'em out of the sky!!!" the Jedi Padawan yelled enthusiastically, making a swinging motion with his fist. 

  
Master Malon Oon flashed his apprentice a look of disapproval, and then quickly returned his attention to the matter at hand. 

  
"Sir, this ship is unarmed," responded the pilot. 

  
"They're jamming our communications!" the co-pilot reported excitedly. 

  
The ship shuddered under the force of the attack as fighters opened fire. Through the bridge view ports, they could be seen flitting overhead, laser cannons blazing. Looping around, the fighters came for another pass. 

  
"Shields are down!" exclaimed the co-pilot. 

  
The pilot was thrown out of his seat from another blast. The 2 Jedi didn't move. The consoles erupted in shards of metal and debris and knocked the co-pilot limp in his chair as the ceiling pipes began venting steam. 

  
The pilot scrambled back to his feet. "What are we going to do, Master Jedi? We're doomed!!!!"

"Get to the escape pods, N…."

  
As he turned around, he saw that the Jedi had donned spacesuits and were heading towards an airlock.  

"You Jedi are crazy!"

  
Vor'en turned around, flashed a grin and saluted the pilot with the hilt of his lightsaber.


	6. An Idea

**Chapter 5: Sidetracked – Sam Mina**

            Arrusth Ingst Acks pulled back on his stick and brought the Z-95 around in a tight loop, bringing him into position for another flyby. An odd sight greeted him.

            _Are they insane? Don't they have astromechs to do surface repairs? The pilot thought, as he brought the Republic cruiser into his crosshairs._

            Back to back, master and apprentice opened themselves to the power of the Force and brought their minds into perfect synchronization with its harmonics. Blue and green blades sprung from the hilts of Oon and Kurn's Jedi weapons. The usual snap-hiss that accompanies lightsaber ignition was absent in the hard vacuum of outer space. 

            The fighters began their attack run. 

            The Jedi leaped into action, moving with what should be impossible speed. Becoming a blur, they moved like wraiths across the length of the ship, deflecting as many laser-blasts as possible with their energy blades. The cruiser was still getting hit, hull fragments getting blown off and slag, melted metal, freezing back into a solid in twisted and distorted forms. With the Jedi working, those hits were few, laser shots bouncing wild off their lightsabers, harmlessly into the void. Oon, being the master, was able to gain more precision and control then his apprentice. Angling the deflected shots he managed to reduce the 6 enemy fighters to 4.

            Arrusth Ingst Acks swore loudly in his tiny cockpit. _Jedi? He thought. __Extreme circumstances require extreme measures. With a flick of his switch he armed his warheads and began acquiring a target lock._

            "Master! Incoming missile!" Vor'en Kurn yelled into his comm. 

            Combining their strength, the 2 Jedi began to Force-push on the missile's nose. The missile continued towards the cruiser. As it got closer it began to shift. At first it was subtle, but as more distance was covered, the more the deviation became obvious. The missile passed overhead, missing, and arced upwards into space going right into another Z-95.

            The detonation was brilliant. The fighter blossomed into a fiery cloud of debris and light.

            Kurn was elated. Adrenaline pumping through his youthful body, he began tapping into his baser emotions. Reaching out with the Force, he grabbed the control stick of one of the fighters and forced it into a collision course with another fighter.

            They collided with tremendous force, tearing each other.

            Oon continued deflecting the laser-fire, now coming from the only remaining fighter. He couldn't help sense that there was something wrong with his apprentice.

            Kurn was now pumped. He would have foolishly taken on the whole galaxy if the opportunity showed. Converting his raw power, he pushed off the ship in a powerful jump and soared off into the dark abyss of space. Flying gracefully he landed right on the canopy of the Z-95, gravimetric boots locking on to the surface.

            Arrusth Ingst Acks was nearly startled out of his flight suit when the Jedi landed on top of his craft. Looking up in horror, he saw the suited youth standing above him lightsaber held high, ready to strike down in a swift spell of doom. With, what was possibly the quickest reaction of his life; he activated his emergency atmospheric containment field and drew his blaster just as his canopy was blown off. He didn't get a chance to fire, his gun leapt out of his hand and into Kurn's. The Jedi looked at the blaster with mild amusement for a moment, than casually tossed it away into space, returning his attention to the pilot.

            Cowering underneath Kurn, Arrusth Ingst Acks whimpered. "Please don't kill me….."


	7. A Plan

**Chapter 6 – A Plan **– Jon

Alar was standing in the forest from his vision.  It had taken him almost 4 months to find it, but he was finally there.  He was standing on the forest floor of Kashyyyk, home of the Wookiees.

He looked around and sees the tree the figures emerged from.  Unconsciously reaches for his lightsaber.  All of a sudden a large cat-like creature bounded out of the tree aiming at Alar's chest.  Half a second later the creature was lying, smoking on the ground, cut into thirds.

He looked down at it and shakes his head.  He turned off his lightsaber and returned it to his belt.  He then began his ascent up the tree to the village above.  As he reached the village a large Wookiee spots him and runs at him.  Alar waves his hand and the Wookiee turns around and goes back to what it was doing.

Alar smiled and headed off toward his ship.  He suddenly stopped as he sensed anger nearby.  He turned the corner and saw a group of Wookiee youth beating a young Trandoshan to the ground.  We watched the action for a second and then he smirked and turned back to his ship.  He began to laugh evilly as he boarded his ship.  

He flew off into the atmosphere and sees the planet of Trandosha nearby.  He decided to pay the Trandoshans a visit, to see if his assumptions were correct.  After he reached space, he engaged the hyperdrive momentarily and then exited in the vicinity of Trandosha.  

He laughed as he looks down on the brown planet and began his descent into its atmosphere. He chooses a spaceport in what appears to be a large city. He sets down and exits his ship.   
  
He walks up to a computer terminal and types in a few keys. A picture of a trandoshan with a bright green cloak with gold trim. He looks down and sees an address for this trandoshan. He hailed a speeder and rode off toward the ambassador's mansion.   
  
As he arrived at the large building he tossed the droid a credit chip and smiled as he turned away. The speeder sped off, and Alar laughed as he heard the sound of an explosion. He looked over his shoulder and saw the speeder, smoking with flames billowing off of it. He laughed to himself as he pushed the gates open and walked to the door.   
  
A large trandoshan opened the door, and Alar waved his hand at the butler. The trandoshan turned around leaving the door wide open. Alar walked in and shut the door behind him. He looked around briefly and then walked over to the lift and hit the button for the third floor.   
  
He walked out of the lift and left down the hall and stopped at the large metal doors. He tapped at the doors and they immediately opened. He walked up behind the Trandoshan and drew his blaster pistol. "Long live the Wookiees!" he yelled as he pushed his blaster against the back of the alien and fired 3 times.


End file.
